SinInSinclair and EroticEli: The Glitter Factory
by Hysteria87
Summary: Part 3 of the Sinsworthy Trilogy. Holly J and Eli go on their "date."


A/N: Part 3 in the series written with EroticEli. "ET" belongs to it's respective owners.

* * *

><p>Eli drove down the road in silence, taking the cigarette from between his lips, and exhaling slowly in the direction of his window that was cracked open slightly. It wasn't dark, but it was getting late enough for the sun to begin setting, giving the sky a red tint. When he reaches Holly J's house, he park on the side of the road, and killed the engine. He still didn't know exactly where they would be going tonight, he was just following through with what she asked of him. He was curious though, and he was excited to see what she had planned. He placed the cigarette between his lips, and took out his phone, shooting Holly J a text to tell her that he was waiting outside.<p>

Holly J slipped her shoes on, her phone buzzing on the bed. She walked over and flicked it open, letting a small smile crawl across her lips. She had to admit that she was a bit excited for what she had planned for the night. She quickly tidied up her room and walked down the stairs, opening her front door. Eli sat in his car across the street, pulling a drag from his cigarette. Holly J took a deep breath and crossed the street, sliding into the passenger seat. "Hey," she said, her voice low and sultry.

Eli watched as Holly J made her way across the street, approaching the hearse and getting into the passenger's side. He looked over to her, letting his eyes wander and take in her outfit, before he met her gaze and took the cigarette from his lips. "Hey," he responded simply, nodding in her direction in greeting. He leaned back against his seat and put out his cigarette in the ash tray, keeping his eyes on hers as he asked her about their plans for the night. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight? Where am I taking us?" he asked her, wondering what she had in mind. He had waited all week to find out what she had planned for them, and he had to admit that he was excited to find out what they were doing.

She gave him the once over, making it obvious that she liked what she saw. Holly J was in a mood. She wanted to tease him, flirt with him, tempt him. He had gotten his way so easily last time, but this time, she was in control. She chucked a little at his curiosity. "Just drive west on Queen Street, all the way out of town," and she raised her eyebrows teasingly at him. Holly J shifted her legs, crossing them, when she noticed a piece of cloth hanging fron the heel of her shoe. She leaned over and picked it up, smiling wide. "I was wondering where these were," she exclaimed, hooking her panties from the night at the goth club over the rearview mirror.

Eli nodded when she instructed him on where to go, and he started heading for Queen Street, as she said. There was a small moment of silence, before Holly J brought attention to the pair of underwear she had accidentally left in the hearse the night they had met at The Batcave. He laughed softly and watched her hook them over the rearview mirror, before turning his attention back to the road. "Yeah, you forgot them, and I didn't really know what to do with them," he told her, smirking lightly, and shrugging. He made a left turn after a stop light, and began driving on Queen Street. "Alright, so where am I going from here?" he asked her curiously, looking over to her for a moment as he waited for a reply.

"Ah, well, a souvenir from that night, I suppose," she said, kind of surprised that he knew they were in the car, yet made no effort to give them back to her or hide them. Who knows how many girls had been in her place since that night. A deliciously wicked smile crawled across her lips again as she instructed, "Just keep driving, all the way out of town. You're looking for a place called The Glitter Factory. I hope it's okay. If not I'll buy you a lap dance to cheer you up. Or give you one, either way."

Eli listened to her instructions, and kept driving down the road, before looking over at her incredulously for a moment. He knew of the Glitter Factory, but had never been there before, and he was surprised that this was what her plans were for the night. However, he certainly wasn't complaining, and he turned his attention back to the road. Driving silently for a couple seconds, he thought to himself, before he spoke. "There's no need to cheer me up, I'm not complaining. Why The Glitter Factory though? I'm surprised, when you said you had plans for tonight, I wasn't expecting this," he told her, his voice low in the darkness of the hearse, and a smirk on his lips. After telling him where they were going, he knew how to get there, and he kept driving towards their destination. After the sign finally lit up in the darkness of the night, Eli pulled Morty into the parking lot and killed the engine.

She expected him to be surprised, after all, the Glitter Factory wasn't really a place any high-school girl wanted to be seen in, much less a VP. She had to chuckle a little at the look on his face though. "Why? What exactly were you expecting?" she teased a little. Holly J shrugged, "I don't know. I've always wanted to go, I guess. I figure, we could go to a bar and drink or we could go to a bar and drink while we're surrounded by hot, naked girls. I don't know about you, but hot girls trumps no hot girls any day." The hearse pulled in under the blinding neon, the pair stepping out and entering the strip club with ease.

Eli laughed lightly as she spoke, finding humor in her answer, but finally nodded in agreement. She did have a point, it was more than a normal bar, and there's a first time for everything. When she was ready to exit the hearse, he pocketed his keys and did the same, locking the doors and shutting his own behind himself. The night air was warm and slightly humid, as they made their way towards the entrance in silence. Upon entering, Eli didn't exactly know where to go, having never been to The Glitter Factory. They walked together, side-by-side, and Eli glanced over at Holly J, letting her be in charge of the night and where they went from there. She had decided to come here, and Eli felt slightly anxious, curious as to how the evening might turn out, now that they were there.

The club was both dark and excruciatingly bright at the same time. Every edge where two surfaces would meet was accented with neon lights, the stage itself being adorned with rows of clear lightbulbs, like some old Broadway theater. A huge disco ball hung from the ceiling, scattering points of light everywhere, but the main floor was pitch black, only faint shapes giving away that there were other people there. A woman not much older than Holly J was on stage, currently swinging her body around the pole with ease to some 80's hair metal. Holly J just took it all in for a second, swallowing down the urge to ask Eli if he wanted to go someplace that was a little more what they were used to. She looked over at him and smiled, forcing herself to be confident, "Shall we get a drink? I heard they have excellent tequila shots here

Eli looked around the club, taking in his surroundings as Holly J did so. He had honestly never been to any place like The Glitter Factory, so he hadn't known what to expect exactly, but it seemed pretty standard, or what he would think was a standard strip club. He looked over to her after she spoke, and he nodded, leading the way to the bar. He hadn't had a decent drink in a while, and he was definitely ready to cut loose a bit with her, and enjoy himself. They approached the bar, and Eli leaned against it's surface, waiting for Holly J to join him.

Holly J walked over to the bar and leaned against it, getting the bartender's attention and ordering two shots of tequila. He quickly prepared them, placing the glasses on the bar with a small bowl of limes and a salt shaker. She reached for one to take it before stopping herself, a wicked idea coming to mind. "Have you ever done a body shot?" she casually asked Eli, "First, you put salt somewhere that's fun to lick…" and she shook an amount of salt into her hand, smearing it on his neck, "then you hold onto the lime with your teeth," and she handed him a wedge. "Sit," Holly J commanded and Eli obliged, pushing himself up onto a stool. She lightly ghosted her fingers up his thighs, separating them slightly and placing the shot glass between them, near his center. She met his eyes for a moment and smirked, letting her hands rest on his thighs. "Salt, shot, suck," she whispered into his ear before lowering her lips onto his neck, teasingly licking off every last grain of the bitter mineral. She then quickly moved her head down to his thighs, wrapping her lips around rim of the glass and bringing her head back up, letting the amber liquid slide down her throat. Holly J took the glass from her mouth and met his lips, biting into the lime and sucking out all the juice. She lightly moaned as she took the peel from her own lips, placing it back on the bar, smiling slightly. "Your turn."

Eli let her show him what to do, taking the shot from him first. Her tongue running along the length of his neck to gather up the salt, made him grip the arms of the chair tight, and bite the inside of his lip. She was in control of the situation, and he liked it. Her lips wrapped around the glass between his legs and he had to swallow back a groan, watching as she tilted her head back and downed the shot. And finally, her mouth moved to his, as she went for the lime, pulling back only when she had finished the final step. He had never done body shots, but he was definitely a fan. When she met his gaze and told him it was his turn, he smirked and moved off of the stool, stepping forward to push her back against the bar. Stepping closer, he moved so she could lay back onto the surface of the counter, as he spread the salt across her neck and placed the small shot glass carefully in the space between her breasts. Holding her gaze with intensity, he reached up and placed the lime between her lips, before leaning in and swiping his tongue over the skin of her neck to take the salt into his mouth. Moving on, he kissed down her chest, his hands gripping her hips, as he took the shot glass between his lips, and threw his head back to down the shot. Setting the glass aside, he kissed his way back up her collar bone and along her jawline, before his mouth met with hers, taking the juice from the lime, and setting the peel aside. Feeling slightly overheated, Eli pulled back and gave her room to sit up, his eyes wandering down the length of her body, before meeting back with hers once again.

She let out the faintest of gasps as Eli mimicked her actions, his tongue and lips working their magic across her skin. His hands were firmly on her hips, pressing his body close to hers as he maneuvered. Holly J sucked a little on her bottom lip as he took the lime with his own, tasting the residual tequila he deposited there. "Fun, aren't they?" she managed to get out as he took a step back from her, letting her stand upright again. Her chest and cheeks were slightly flushed from the contact, she not realizing how weak her defenses were around him. He wasn't the first to take a shot off of her but he was the first to make her feel dizzy, no alcohol needed.

"That wasn't a bad bit of a show," the bartender commented, breaking into her thoughts, "You know, it's amateur night tonight. The girls make you up, you got one song, and you get to keep any tips you make. You only show what you want but, the more you show, the more you make. And, girl, you could rob these men dry, if you don't mind me saying…"

"I'll just take 2 double whiskies, thanks," she asked and the bartender shrugged, making their drinks. Holly J paid for them and handed one to Eli, leading him over to a set of vacant chairs near the side of the stage. She took a sip and set it down, watching the girl wrap her legs around the pole and sliding down it. It looked effortless, each move seemingly being a variation of a tap or jazz dance that Holly J was already familiar with. "It doesn't seem that hard…" she said to no one in particular.

Eli thanked her for the drink, and took it, bringing the glass to his lips as he followed her to take a seat. Eli looked up, setting his drink down, and swallowing lightly. The girl who was on stage made the dancing seem effortless and Eli looked over to eye Holly J when she spoke. She seemed interested, and she didn't see the dancing as a challenge. He raised an eyebrow and looked back over to the girl on stage, noting all the people seated around them, watching her while holding bills and drinks. Biting the inside of his lips, he looked back over to Holly J, shaking off whatever he was feeling at the moment, and shrugged lightly. "Are you really thinking about going up there?" he asked her, smirking slightly as her eyes followed the movements of the girl on stage.

The girl swung herself around the pole and crawled along the stage, flirting and teasing the guys for their money. It wasn't anything that Holly J didn't already do, it was just on a more public scale. "I don't know, maybe. It could be kind of fun…" and she took out a few dollars, slipping them into the girl's garter. The blond genuinely smiled and softly thanked her, winking at Eli. "Besides, it would be nice to make back whatever I spend tonight…" Holly J thought out loud. The song she would dance to was, what, three, maybe four minutes tops? The guy even said that she didn't have to show everything. Holly J looked over at Eli and bit her bottom lip, "I think I'm going to. Will you be mad? I don't want to just leave you all alone and open to the hot girls flirting with you," and she laughed a little.

Eli nodded absentmindedly as Holly J deliberated out loud, thinking over whether or not to go through with a dance. He looked over at her, thinking to himself for a moment and lowering his eyes, before nodding and holding her gaze. "Sure, go ahead," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I don't mind staying here," he told her, playing with the ring on his thumb carelessly, and nodding towards the stage. "I'd like to see you put the others to shame," he said, laughing softly, and smiling to her. He didn't really mind sitting it out alone while Holly J had her fun, and made the money back that she used for the drinks. It had been her idea to come here, after all, and he had no problem.

"Really? Okay, then, I will," and she smiled at him as she stood up, running a hand across his shoulders as she walked past, leaning down to whisper into his ear, "Get ready, because you haven't seen anything yet." Holly J smirked to herself as she walked back to the bar, getting the bartender's attention again.

"Another round for you and your…" and he motioned to Eli, "Boyfriend." Holly J was slightly annoyed at his assumption but she let it slide. "Actually, no. I was interested in your offer, about amateur night? I want to see what I can do up there," she explained, his eyes lighting up as she spoke. He motioned to one of the girls on the floor and she sauntered over, flashing him a smile. "Starla, this girl wants to give it a try," he explained enthusiastically and Starla's smile got even wider, "Excellent! I'll take her back and get her ready then," and she placed an arm around Holly J's waist, "If you didn't catch, I go by Starla around here. What's your name, honey?" Holly J swallowed as she searched her brain for a fake name. "Um… Quinn… Harley Quinn," she decided as they stepped into the back.

"Well, Harley, did you have any ideas for what song you wanted to dance to? Something sultry and upbeat is best," she asked as she sat Holly J into a chair and started applying glitter to her eyes. "The song ET by Katy Perry? I really like that one," Holly J said, smiling to herself. Starla painted her lips a fire engine red and sprinkled a little of the glitter in Holly J's hair. "I think I have some silver pieces you can borrow. We have long gloves and a boa that you can do what you want with. Are you wearing a thong? You don't have to show anything, but you get a lot more tips if they see your ass…" she explained as she started digging through a locker, placing pieces onto a bench, "You wanna show your girls?"

Holly J deliberated for a moment. She knew that she had a good body and she wasn't afraid to show it, but the prospect of flashing a room full of strangers was a little daunting. "I would rather not, if that's okay." Starla just nodded and pulled out two bras, one black and slightly sheer, the other silver and a full cup, "Put those on, the black one under the silver, and here's a skirt you can wear." Holly J did as she was instructed, wrapping the skirt around her waist and then buckling the silver and clear heels that Starla had laid out, "And a garter, so that they have some place to put the money besides your crotch." She hesitated for a moment, looking at a piece in the locker as Holly J put on some ridiculous rhinestone earrings. "Do you think you might want to try a corset? They can be difficult if you're not used to them but you were wearing one in here so I just thought I might ask."

Holly J's ears perked up at the word. "Corset? I would love a corset," Holly J said with excitement and Starla smiled, slipping the garment over her head and tightening the laces in the back, "Just make sure it's one of the first things you take off or you won't be able to last very long up there." It was an underbust corset, which Holly J wasn't used to, but she figured it all came off the same. Starla turned her around and handed her long, black gloves and a black and white feather boa, which Holly J promptly slipped on. "Harley Quinn? I'll tell the DJ you're ready," and Starla smiled, leaving Holly J back stage.

She took a deep breath, the nerves starting to settle in a bit. She could just barely see Eli from where she stood and she smiled. His opinion was the only one that she really cared about, and if he liked her dance, then the rest of the guys could go screw themselves.

"Up next we have a first timer so give it up for Miss Harley Quinn!" the DJ introduced. Holly J put on her best smile and stepped out in time to the song, approaching the pole. The lights were pretty blinding from the stage but she could see vague shapes of guys just beyond the sides. Her eyes adjusted and she was able to see Eli, giving him a flirty smirk and throwing her boa at him. Holly J leaned back against the pole, wrapping her hands around it above her head, sliding her whole body down and grinding her ass into it as she stood upright again.

_Your touch magnetizing_  
><em>Feels like I am floating<em>  
><em>Leaves my body glowing<em>

Holly J ran her hands down over neck and chest to her waist, sauntering over to the group of guys and kneeling down to pay them a bit of attention. Out of nowhere, a hand came out and hooked a bill into her garter and she mimicked the blond girl from before, mouthing a 'thank you' and winking.

_You're from a whole 'nother world_  
><em>A different dimension<em>  
><em>You open my eyes<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>Lead me into the light<em>

She moved from the group, being sure to turn and give them a nice view up her skirt and crawled to the other side, keeping her eyes locked on Eli's as more dollars floated onto the stage. Once she reached him, she stood and blew him a kiss, sliding her hands up and popping off the corset, letting it fall to the ground. She stepped back over to the pole and placed her hands firmly on it, pressing her body into it inch by inch.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_  
><em>Infect me with your love and<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>

_Take me, t-t-take me_  
><em>Wanna be a victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction<em>

Holly J took a step back and pushed herself up with all her strength, hooking a leg around the pole and making a revolution, her hair falling all around her. She put her other foot down and threw her head back, smiling at the sounds coming from the crowd. She was legitimately having fun, doing everything she could to get money from these suckers. The skirt was the next piece to come off, Holly J ghosting her gloved fingers along her thighs, a few more dollars being stuffed into the garter.

Eli watched as Holly J came out and the music began playing, and he leaned forward slightly in his seat, anticipating her performance. He was new to this whole situation, but he was definitely excited to say the least. The first thing she did was discard the boa in his direction, and he was quick to catch it and drape it over the arm of his chair. Eli watched her with interest as she began dancing, making her way along the pole on the stage, and closer to the audience, gaining some attention from them, and some money placed underneath the garter. Eli swallowed lightly as she flashed him a smile, and he smirked and nodded to her in return. She looked like she was enjoying herself, he could see the coy smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, even in the dim lighting of the club. Eli watched as her skirt was discarded as well, leaving her clad in her dark underwear.

Holly J swung herself around the pole with ease, getting into the song and falling to her knees, grinding into the stage. She made her way back over to the men, reaching out to run her hand through their hair and teasing them, paying them every attention in the world. One reached up and placed a $20 in her cleavage, giving her breast a squeeze. Holly J faked surprise and thanked him, leaving red lipstick on his cheek. She did a bit of a booty pop as she stood, making sure the money was placed firmly in between her tits, reaching behind to unhook the silver bra. She shrugged the fabric off to many encouraging noises and let it drop, going back to the pole and lifting herself up again. The song was coming to an end so Holly J wrapped her legs up the pole and locking them, laying back, totally inverting herself. She smiled as the song ended, firmly grasping the pole and easing herself down, quickly collecting any loose bills and the parts of her outfit that she had to give back.

Eli watched as Holly J continued to dance to the music, encouraging the other men with coy smiles and thank you's. He felt a pang of jealousy as one of them placed a bill in her cleavage, letting a hand linger. He looked away, not wanting to watch or listen to them cheer as she unhooked her bra and slipped it off. Eli was confused, having not felt this way in a while. He was convinced it was because the men were older, and they creeped him out. It couldn't have been anything else. Just a fluke of emotion. The song ended, and she began collecting money and articles of clothing. Eli looked up and shifted in his seat, watching her carefully, waiting anxiously for her to get dressed and sit beside him again.

Holly J smiled slightly and walked backstage, her arms full. She set the things onto a counter and sorted the garments, taking off anything that remained that she didn't own. She quickly dressed in her own clothes, wiping off the excess lipstick and counting the money, her eyes widening at the amount. "Great job out there," Starla said with a wide smile, placing the clothes back in the locker, "So, who's the lucky guy out there?"

"Oh, uh, he's no one. Well, not no one but…"

"It's okay, I get it. It's complicated, right?" Starla interrupted. It wasn't really complicated, after all, it was just sex, but it wasn't so easy to explain. "Look, have some fun with him tonight," and she placed a small baggie into Holly J's hand. The redhead studied its contents for a moment, realizing what they were.

"Oh, no, we're…"

"It's fine. Just the option, you don't want them, then flush them. Good job again," and Starla walked out the door and onto the floor.

Holly J studied the pills again, finally deciding and wrapping them up with the money, placing the entire package into her purse. She ran a hand through her hair as she walked back out the doors and taking a seat next to Eli, whispering into his ear, "So, did you like that?"

Eli waited patiently as Holly J went to the back, probably to change and give back the outfit they had given her. After a few moments, she came back wearing what she had came in, and he smiled to her as she sat beside him. Still feeling slightly jealous and compulsive, he wrapped an arm around her waist and moved closer, not entirely knowing why. For whatever reason, he didn't want the other guys in chairs getting the idea that they were getting anymore attention. He had come here with her in the first place, and he wanted it to be known. He swallowed and looked over to her, meeting her gaze, and forcing a smile. "Yeah, you did great," he told her encouragingly, running his hand up and down her side, his arm still securely around her. He looked away again, slightly frightened by his reaction to the situation. He hadn't felt this way in a while, and he wasn't even sure what he was thinking. It felt foreign.

Holly J bit her lip slightly as his arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She didn't mind it really, but it felt like he was claiming her, making sure that everyone there knew that she was his and no one else's. It's not like Holly J would actually do anything with any of these men; this whole experience was supposed to be fantasy. Still, Eli's hand felt reassuring and she found she liked it, which made her nervous. There were rules for a reason, and the two of them had broken most of them without consequence so far, so why now? Holly J could see the men eying her through the darkness, a few of them completely ignoring the girl on stage. She looked over at him and met his gaze, "Hey, do you want to get out of here? We could go back to my place. My parents aren't home…" she asked, her voice low and a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Holly J didn't want to be anyone except Eli's eye candy anymore.

Eli held her against his side, his hand securely at Holly J's waist. He had went through with the gesture on impulse, and was starting to worry that he would scare her off. However, he smirked when she offered that they leave and head off to her place. He held her gaze for a short moment, before nodding and digging his keys out of his pocket. "Sure, sounds fun," he said, his voice low, but enough for her to hear him over the music. He got down from his chair and nodded towards the door, before looking away from her and making his way outside. The cool night air hit him fast and he reached up to run a hand through his hair absentmindedly, getting into the driver's seat, and starting the engine while he waited for Holly J to join him.

Holly J was starting to regret her decision to come to the strip club. Although she had fun when she was on stage and loved the money that she made, the men staring at her were starting to creep her out and Eli never really seemed to get into the night, not like at the Batcave. She let her smile drop slightly as he stood from the chair and she grabbed her feather boa, following him out. All she wanted was to have some fun and try something different. The night had cooled considerably since they had arrived and a small shiver passed through her body as she got into the car. "Are you okay?" she asked lightly, "I'm sorry if all that made you uncomfortable. I just thought it would be fun…" and she stared at her hands in her lap. Holly J was hoping the night would get him in the mood, but it just seemed to make him mad.

Holly J got into the hearse and shut her door, keeping her gaze averted to her hands in her lap, before she spoke to him quietly. Pulling Morty back, out of the parking spot and out into the road, Eli shook his head in a gentle response. "Not at all. It's hard to make me feel uncomfortable," he explained, shrugging lightly. "No, I'm glad you took me, and you looked great on stage," he told her, looking over to her a for a short moment, a smirk on his lips and his gaze smoldering in the darkness. Swallowing softly, he looked back to the road, tapping one of his pointer fingers against the steering wheel as he drove. He headed back towards Holly J's house in anticipation. They were going to have the place to themselves tonight, and it was just what he felt he needed.

She smiled weakly at him, feeling a bit better about the night. "Sorry about those creepy guys. I really didn't think they would actually try and grab me," she apologized as she looked over at him. She still wasn't convinced that Eli actually had a good time, and she intended to make up for it. The hearse pulled up to her house and he killed the engine. Holly J draped the boa over her shoulders and got out, closing the door behind her as she walked over and up her front steps, Eli following close behind. She turned to him and pressed her body close, snaking her gloved hands over his shoulders and leaning in, softly speaking against his lips, "Come on. Let's have some real fun."

When Holly J brought up the men at the bar, Eli shrugged, and played it off nonchalantly. "It's nothing, no big deal," he told her, flashing her a quick smile before he parked Morty on the side of the rode in front of her house. Killing the ignition, and pocketing his keys, he got out and followed her up the front steps to the door, watching at she turned around to face him with a coy smile. Knowing that smile all too well, Eli smirked in return, pushing close enough to their bodies touched, backing her slowly up against the door. "Real fun sounds good," he said, his voice low and husky in the night. It was dark out, but the moon gave everything a silver glow, it being so bright. Eli stepped away from Holly J, his eyes still locked with hers teasingly, and nodded towards the door for her to lead the way inside.

She bit her bottom lip as he pulled away, smiling a bit and pulling the key from her purse, unlocking the front door. She opened it with ease and backed herself through it, crooking a finger for Eli to follow her inside. The shadow of the hallway couldn't hide how dark with lust his eyes had become and Holly J had to admit that it excited her. She started walking slowly backwards up the stairs, taking the boa off of herself and throwing it over him, reigning him in. "Nobody to worry about now. You don't have to share. I'm all yours."

Eli followed her slowly inside, shutting the door behind himself on his way. She made her way to the stairs, walking backwards carefully, and holding his gaze with a quiet intensity. Eli raised an eyebrow and followed her, biting the inside of his bottom lip, before speaking. "Sounds great," he said with a smile, watching her slip off the boa and cast it over his head so it fell somewhere behind him. He moved closer, Holly J taking another step away each time he approached. He hadn't even realized this was the first time he'd been in her home. It was nice, but it was cozy too. When she reached the top stair, his lips turned up into a smirk, and he stepped closer. He assumed she was taking him to her bedroom.

Holly J continued up the stairs, making sure to be just out of reach for him. When she reached the top, she lead him into her bedroom, letting the boa fall to the floor. "Hmm, I never bought you that lap dance…" she mused as he entered and she messed around with her ipod on some speakers. Holly J let a wicked smile crawl across her lips as she found the perfect song and turned back to him, closing the gap between them, pressing her body to his. She took a deep breath, letting his scent take her over and closed her eyes lightly, "Mmmm sit down," she lightly moaned, pushing him to the edge of the bed. The dreamy guitar riff spilled lightly out of her speakers as she turned away from him, kicking off her shoes and slowly, teasingly unbuttoning the waistband of her jeans.

Eli had to swallow hard at the mention of a lap dance, following her request and sitting on the edge of her bed. The music started playing, and he reached down to twist the ring on his thumb, as he watched her unbutton her jeans slowly. He raised an eyebrow, letting his eyes wander up and down the length of Holly J's body. He had never had a real lap dance before, honestly, and excitement was starting to take over. She had proved that she had a way with moving her body when she had danced on stage earlier, and he had no doubt in his mind that she would continue to prove the same. Reaching up to run a hand through his hair, he watched her move, feeling his body heat start to raise.

The beat started to kick in and Holly J bent at the waist to pull off her jeans, letting Eli get a full view of her ass. She had only ever done this once, for Sav on Vegas Night, and in her mind, that hardly counted. She slowly stood back up, running her hands up the length of her body and turning to face him, meeting his gaze. Holly J strode over to him, positioning herself in between his legs, placing both gloved hands flat on his chest. She let them drag down his torso as she went down, bending at the knees but never breaking their gaze. She turned away from him again, placing both hands on his knees, pushing herself up and grinding into him. Holly J sat back up, throwing her hair back as she continued to grind and turned her head over her shoulder, smirking at his reaction.

Eli watched in silence as Holly J pulled her jeans down, and made her way over to him, her movements careful and smooth to the beat of the music that filled the room. Her hands slid down his chest to grip onto his legs, as she turned around and pushed close, grinding against him. With a playful smile, she looked back at him, gauging his reaction, and he smirked back, his eyes half-lidded with desire for her. Her movements were fluid and she was driving him crazy, and Eli was sure that she knew it. Her coy smirks, and lingering glances, only fueled his need for her. Slowly, he reached out to touch her waist gently with one hand as she moved against him. He swallowed hard, fighting from letting his eyes roll back. What she was doing definitely felt good, and he wanted her to continue.

"Ahh ahh ahh… bad boy. Did I say you could touch me?" and Holly J moved to cover his hand with her own, gently pulling it from her waist. She fully intended on driving him to the brink before she let him do anything to her. Running a hand up his neck and tangling it in his hair, Holly J leaned back, lightly biting the shell of his ear, "And that's your only warning." She balanced herself on his lap and tilted his head down so he was looking at her cleavage as her fingers deftly maneuvered the closures on her corset, each popping loose one by one. The binding fabric fell to the floor and Holly J stood back up, being sure to grind on him as she got to her feet. She twirled on the spot to face him and crouched between his legs again, running her gloved hands up and under the hem of his shirt as she stood up, pressing her chest to his newly exposed skin. It went up and over his head and she let it fall near her corset as she straddled him. Holly J wanted to do so many things to him, with him, but she had to control herself. Tonight, she wanted to prove that she could tease, take control, just as well as he could. So far, she seemed to be doing a good job.

Eli let Holly J remove his hand from her waist, biting the inside of his bottom lip gently. She was playing games with him, and it frustrated him, but he loved it. She was going to tease him until he couldn't stand it, and only then, could he have his way. He liked the way she thought. Eli watched quietly as she softly began undoing the corset, discarding it aside. She turned around and knelt between his legs, and Eli made sure he held her gaze the entire time. His shirt ended up over his head, and on the floor beside her corset, and Holly J let her hands ghost over the bare skin of his chest. She moved to his lap, straddling him, and Eli wanted to badly to touch her, or to even press his lips to hers. He decided against it, not wanting to go against her wishes of keeping his hands to himself. He would let her have her fun with him for now, but when he was able to, he would take control.

Sliding her hands up his chest, Holly J softly brought her lips to his, just letting them barely touch. "Do you want me, Eli?" she purred, his heavy breath tickling her skin. She wasn't sure how much of a lap dance this was anymore, just letting her instincts and desires kick in. It had been far too long between their meetings and Holly J wasn't sure how much longer she could remain in control, wanting so badly to feel him on her. She pushed him gently and he fell back against the mattress. Slowly, teasingly, she stripped herself of the gloves, setting them to the side and running her bare hands over him, moving down to undo his belt. The roughness of his jeans against her bare thighs was starting to irritate her, there being far too many layers between the two of them. Holly J left her work on his waistband and leaned over him again, meeting his gaze. "You're being so good, I think I might give you a treat," and she captured his lips with her own, finally letting herself do what she had wanted to all night. His taste alone was like a drug to her, the instantaneous high flooding her entire body. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance as she ghosted her fingertips down his arms, locking their hands together. In one swift motion, she forced his hands above his head, holding them to her headboard. She held both in one hand while she used the other to grope for her gloves, using them to bind him to her bed.

Eli held her gaze with a soft intensity as he straddled him. She was in control, and he liked it, him usually being the one with all most of the power over her. She asked him softly if he wanted her, and he hardly had time to answer her, before she shoved him back against the mattress. Smirking, he watched her hands wander down his body, removing her gloves. He wanted her. He wanted her badly, but he would wait until he was allowed to take control again. For now, he was more than content with her dominating him. Her hands worked to undo his belt, and he swallowed hard, biting his bottom lip as he fought to keep his hips still. Eli was completely taken off guard when, in one quick motion, Holly J took hold of his wrists and bound them to the bedpost with her gloves. Slightly alarmed at first, not having been tied down in quite some time, Eli looked to her with widened eyes. She was aggressive, and he liked that. Not many girls had the guts to take control like she did. His expression softened and his lips curled into a smirk once again, before he let his head fall back to the mattress, submitting to her.

"Don't worry, you'll get your shot…" Holly J moaned in his ear, grinding her hips against his own, making sure he was hard. She kissed and nibbled her way over to his mouth, pressing her lips against his again and biting his bottom lip softly. "I think you'll like this," she whispered, kissing her way down his torso. Eli's body was her own personal playground tonight. She just wanted to make him feel like she always did when he was around her: wanted, sexy, like they could do anything. Holly J carefully hooked her fingers underneath the waistband of Eli's boxers, slowly dragging them down with his jeans and pulling them off, letting them fall to the floor. She ghosted her fingers up and over his legs, placing small kisses on the inside of his knees and thighs, working her way to his center. She was nervous; she had only done this a few times with Declan and never with Sav, but Eli was special and she figured that as long as she was pulling moans and other noises from him, then she must have been doing a decent job. She softly placed her fingers near the base, holding him. Using just the very tip of her tongue, Holly J ran it along the underside, tracing the sensitive vein that ran along it up and placed her mouth over the tip, swirling it with her tongue.

Eli let out a soft groan as Holly J ground her hips into his and whispered into his ear. She was teasing him, and it was driving him crazy, making his need for her grow. Soon enough, she had her fingers hooked over the elastic of his boxers, and she was tugging them down his legs, along with his dark skinny jeans. Eli couldn't tell if he was getting overheated, or if temperature in the room was rising at a rapid rate, but he could feel the heat between the two of them. Her hands ghosted over the skin of his legs, gliding softly over the curves and bends of his body, until they reached their destination. Eli let out a quick gasp and threw his head back, only holding back his moans by his jaw clenched tight. The binding on his wrists strained for a moment as he tugged on them, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers through her hair. This was insanity. He hadn't felt an overwhelming need like this in a long time, and it was getting harder and harder not to lose all control. Even though Holly J had him tied to her bed post, Eli still had his dignity, and wasn't totally ready to give in to her. It would take a lot of work to ever have him begging for more, or to be untied, but her ministrations were toying with his self control. His hips seemed to have gained a mind of their own, and he couldn't stop himself from pushing them forward, the only way to get closer because his wrists were tied. "Oh my god," he breathed out, his eyes rolling back, and his lips parted enough so he could pant lightly.

She worked up and down, his smooth skin gliding over her tongue and lips. Holly J moved her hands up to his hip and pushed them down to the mattress, keeping him still as she worked, finding a rhythm, his noises only serving to encourage her. Running her tongue around the sensitive area just behind the head, she let a smile play on her lips, loving the fact that she was really pleasing him. She moved a hand to play with the rest of him, gently massaging him as she continued her ministrations. It was getting harder and harder for her to resist turning the tables and having him please her, being able to feel how wet she was already. She looked up and met his gaze, slowing down the pace and taking him fully into her mouth.

Eli let out a groan in frustration when Holly J took hold of his hips and pushed them down to the mattress, holding them still in place. The last bit of his control of the situation ran out the window. He couldn't move, and she was in complete control of him. However frustrating it was, it only made him want her all the more. Swallowing hard as she continued to work on him, he let his neck arch back in pleasure, his breath coming in rough, ragged pants. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. Just when he thought the teasing was almost too much to handle, she took it to a new level and began moving at an agonizingly slow pace, meeting his gaze and taking him fully into her mouth. A growl tore from his throat and he clenched his jaw tight to keep any other noises from passing through his lips. "Stop," he begged, his voice strained and hoarse. He held her gaze for a moment in silence, before speaking again. "Holly J…" he started, his lips turning up into a smirk, before he finished speaking. "Ride me."

Holly J stopped her work on him when he begged, afraid that she had done something wrong or had hurt him. She thought she was doing a good job; he at least sounded like he was enjoying the sensations she was creating. She gazed up at him and watched as he lips created his signature smirk, the smirk that made her go crazy, and she couldn't help but let the biggest of smiles form as those words fell from his mouth. Holly J let go of him and kneeled beside him, sliding her fingers under the elastic of her panties and sliding them off, throwing them over the side of her bed. She moved up and straddled his waist, leaning over him, letting her wetness slide over his center and murmuring against his lips, "I'd love to." She lowered herself onto him, her eyes rolling back and letting out a long, low moan. "Fuck, you feel so good," she whispered, slowly, teasingly setting a rhythm. It seemed like a shame to hold him hostage still, so Holly J leaned over and tugged on his binds, freeing his hands. She needed to feel him all over her.

Eli watched as Holly J worked to tug off her panties and cast them aside, over the edge of the bed and onto the floor of her bedroom. Moving with anticipation, she positioned herself above him, meeting his gaze with a coy smile, before lowering herself onto him. Eli couldn't hold back the satisfied sigh as her heat enveloped him, his eyes rolling back and his back arching off the sheets lightly. She was tight around him, and it sent his head spinning, and his breathing off kilter. "Fuck…" he breathed out, a soft hiss following soon after. She soon set a regular pace and reached over to unbind his wrists, granting him freedom once again. His fingers immediately moved to hold her hips in a vice grip, as he thrust his hips upwards to meet hers. The room was hot, and the music was still playing in the background, though it was long forgotten. Eli watched her body move smoothly above his, letting his hands slide up her waist to cup her breasts in his palms, looking up to meet her gaze with half-lidded eyes. "Say my name," he asked of her, his voice low, but loud enough for her to hear. The noises escaping her lips, alone, were enough to drive him mad.

His hands on her hips and moving up to her breasts set every nerve ending on fire, his very touch drawing a throaty groan from her. She moved her hands to grip his forearms, refusing to let him go. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep eye contact, but she fought her urges and met his gaze, wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue. Holly J leaned forward again, pressing her chest to his and pressed her lips to his with a bruising force. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled, feeling the delicate skin give way and tasting blood. It scared her a little, not being sure how much pain she had caused him but he didn't stop. She kissed away the pain, swiping her tongue over the wound and moving to his ear, letting out a strangled cry, "Eli…"

Excitement ran through Eli's body as Holly J began to get more aggressive, gripping his arms hard, moaning as her nails dug in slightly. No longer able to hold steady eye contact, his eyes rolled back and his lips parted to let out a soft groan. She was bringing him closer and closer to the edge, and it was hard to let her remain in control, his animal instincts begging to let him switch their position and dominate her. He was caught off guard as she leaned forward quickly and captured his lips with hers roughly, the kiss needy and frenzied as she kissed him with fervor. Eli kissed her back with matched enthusiasm, letting one hand leave her chest to grip the side of her neck and pull her in closer, the kiss bruising as they both desperately fought for more. A growl ripped from low in his throat as she bit him, her teeth breaking through the skin, making him taste blood. Pain shocked him, but only turned to pleasure, and that was the final straw. He suddenly grabbed her waist with both hands, flipping them over and pinning her roughly to the mattress. His lips were everywhere, kissing down her neck and along her collarbone, not even concerned as to whether he was still bleeding or not. Setting the pace faster, he thrust against her aggressively, biting down into her shoulder.

Letting out a shocked gasp, Holly J was suddenly on the bottom, Eli pinning her to her own mattress, the teasing finally pushing him over the edge. She shifted and lifted her knees up, allowing him to thrust deeper into her, he hitting every sensitive spot in her, the pressure in her core threatening to spill over. His teeth scrapped against her skin and she threw her head back in ecstasy. "Oh god, Eli…" spilled from her lips as he bit into her shoulder. She wasn't some delicate flower that could be broken, and Eli understood that. Her fingernails dragged down his back, leaving red marks in their wake. Holly J let a wicked smiled come across her lips and she smacked his ass, just hard enough to have it sting for a moment. "Fuck. Me. Harder." she commanded with every thrust, her breathing becoming ragged and her head spinning, her fingers working through his sweaty hair. She was so close but she didn't want this to end. When it ended, he would leave and that was the last thing she wanted.

Eli was quickly losing any control he had, his movements now rough and desperate. Holly J slapped him, her voice demanding and ordering as she spoke into his ear. Following her request, he slammed his hips into hers, his head falling to the crook of her neck as he moved against her. Her fingers were in his hair and he could help but moan softly, his eyes falling shut, as he fought to keep his composure. He wasn't ready to finish yet, and didn't really want the moment to be over, but everything Holly J did sent him closer and closer to the edge of climax. "Holly J…" he whispered her name against the hot skin of her neck, before his eyes rolled back and every muscle in his body clenched tight, letting out a soft gasp. As he reached his peak he let out a low, drawn-out moan, finishing and emptying himself inside her as his movements slowed down. After riding out the final waves of his orgasm, he couldn't hold his weight anymore, and collapsed lightly, the contours of his body fitting against Holly J's. His chest heaved against hers as he worked to catch his breath, his lips brushing lightly against the skin of her shoulder.

Eli's hips slammed in hers with a force that was sure to leave bruises in the morning, each thrust sending a shock up her spine. His soft moan in her ear threatened to push her over the edge, knowing that it was her making his react like that. Holly J's fingers wrapped around the back of his neck, feeling his hot breath on her neck, and her name rolling off his lips finished her off. Every muscle in her body tightened and released at the same time, the pressure in her core exploding throughout every nerve ending, his name echoing off the walls of her bedroom. Pure pleasure ran through her veins and set her heart of fire, her lips going for any and every inch of skin that she could reach. She felt his toned chest meld against her own and she pressed her lips to the sensitive pulse point in his neck, moaning softly as her high fell. Holly J was comfortable with his weight on her, his warmth being enough to lull her to want to sleep. Tightly holding onto him, Holly J whispered, "Do you have to leave? Please don't leave."

Eli lay there quietly for a moment, both of them fighting to catch their breath. The air around them was thick, and the soft sound of the radio hung around them. He finally moved, rolling off of her to lay on his side, facing the ceiling and swallowing lightly. She wanted him to stay, and probably for the entire night. Eli never stayed after sex, it was just dangerous. Biting the inside of his bottom lip gently, he looked over, meeting Holly J's eyes, his gaze conflicted. Half of him wanted to gather up his clothes and take off, sleep in his own room, alone. The other half of him wanted to take her up on the offer and stay, sleeping where they were for the night. After a moment of thinking to himself, Eli nodded slowly, looking down to avoid her gaze in slight embarrassment. "Yeah, sure… I'll stay," he finally answered, looking down to spin the ring on his thumb nervously.

Holly J shivered instinctively as he rolled off of her and she turned on her side towards him, the cooler air of the room hitting her hard. She could see the battle raging behind his eyes, knowing it all too well in herself. Guys didn't come into her house, let alone in her bed. That wasn't how it worked for her. Her head was screaming that this was a mistake, a huge one, but her heart, the damned thing, wanted him, needed him to stay. "I mean, if you don't need to be home or something. It's pretty late, it's probably safer if you stayed," she tried to reason. Eli's lip was still pretty swollen and before she knew it, her thumb was lightly tracing it, gently running over the wound she inflicted. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered, "I got… caught up in the moment. It looks pretty bad…"

Eli half-smiled to her in return and nodded gently. "Yeah, makes sense," he said, trying to reason with his own head that he was staying over purely for convenience purposes, though he knew aside from that, he wanted to stay. He had completely forgotten about his lip until she brought it up, and he brought his hand up to pass his fingertips over the cut after Holly J had done so herself. It stung, telling him that it was deep. He wasn't sure how bad it was, and was nervous to look in a mirror, but he figured he had been bleeding quite a bit because he could see soft trails of faint red along Holly J's shoulder and neck from when he had been kissing her skin. He hadn't really noticed in the heat of the moment, and honestly didn't really mind. He was a masochist, and the situation itself, had only felt good to him. He laughed softly and shook his head, before responding. "Nah, it's okay. It's not so bad," he said, looking up to meet her gaze again.

Holly J smiled softly to him, reassured that she hadn't hurt him too, too badly. She reached down and pulled her comforter over the both of them, letting that warmth envelope her, a sorry replacement for his body heat but it would have to do. The familiar craving was kicking in again, Holly J's fingers curling with even the smallest thought of it. She needed it and wanted it now. The girl softly pushed herself up, half laying on his chest and reached over. She could feel his heartbeat's syncopation with her own, wondering if he could feel, or would even recognize how hers sped up slightly as he looked at her. Her own damn body was going to betray her now and something needed to be done about it. Opening the small drawer in her nightstand, she took out an ashtray, a lighter, and a cigarette. Getting comfortable across his chest, she lit her addiction and took a drag, the nicotine doing a fine job of hiding why her heart was racing. She held the cigarette out to him, silently offering a drag.

Eli hadn't expected Holly J to get up and lean onto his chest when she did. He watched as she reached into the drawer beside her bed and pulled out a carton of cigarettes, an ashtray, and a lighter. A smoke sounded great at the moment, and it hadn't really hit him, how much he needed one, until just now. He's gone a while without one, and besides, a cigarette after sex was always good. Eli watched with interest as she brought it to her lips, taking a slow drag and exhaling in the opposite direction, before she held it out to him in a silent offering. He nodded in thanks and reached up to take it between two of his fingers, and bring it to his own lips, holding her gaze as he took a long drag. The smallest of gestures like this seemed intimate, and he couldn't quite put a finger on it. He balanced the cigarette on the edge of the ashtray and tapped it out absentmindedly, exhaling in the opposite direction, before he held it back out for her to take. "Thanks," he said softly, smiling to her.

"It's nothing," she responded in kind, taking the cigarette from him. It was like a scene from some french movie that Holly J had once seen, where the couple just stay in bed all day, talking and smoking. Except that her and Eli were not a couple, it wasn't daytime, and they weren't talking. There was the same air of understanding though, the strings forming under the surface and attaching themselves. She swallowed lightly and smiled towards him, pushing the thoughts from her mind. It bothered her how intimate things had gotten between them and how much she didn't mind. She wanted to be laying on his chest, sharing a cigarette with him, and that wasn't okay. Taking another long pull, she handed it back to him and rolled off of his chest, laying next to him once again. "Finish it, I'm good," she breathed, staring at her ceiling, trying to bury her feelings.

Eli nodded as Holly J rolled off of him and to the side, her gaze shifting to the ceiling, where he figured she was thinking to herself. Silence fell between them, and he brought the cigarette to his lips, taking a long drag, before putting it out in the ashtray and exhaling the smoke slowly. He was coming down from his high, like always after these encounters, and now all his emotions were becoming jumbled. His thoughts were numbed out now, and all he could do was stare at the ceiling as well, swallowing hard. He was never sure what he felt, especially after situations like this. He always felt conflicted. Like he was breaking his own rules, and he needed to gather his clothes and leave. And then the other half of him fought the opposite battle, arguing that he was comfortable where he was. That he didn't want to sleep alone. He felt like maybe she felt awkward, and didn't want him in the bed with her while she slept. He looked over at her for a moment, and bit his lip silently, before speaking. "Are you sure you want me to stay here? I… can move to the couch or something," he said, and his voice was quiet.

"Of course not," she said, closing her eyes in mild frustration, "It's just that…" Holly J didn't know how to finish that sentence without admitting to him, admitting to herself that she needed him to stay. She didn't want to be alone tonight. After so many long nights with random guys, a morning with someone she knew was a welcome change. "Nevermind, it's nothing," she said softly, looking over at him and smiling, hiding from him. Holly J took a deep breath and steadied herself, forcing herself back into her 'normal' self. She let her eyes rake down to his lips, sliding over his neck and across his exposed chest and she bit her lip lightly, meeting his gaze again, "You're sexy and warm, why would I ever throw you out of my bed?" she flirted.

Eli watched her think to herself, her expression was slightly cross. He could read her expressions easily, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking, or read her mind. He sighed lightly and pushed himself to sit up slightly on his elbows, looking down to eye her as she spoke. She looked conflicted for a moment, before she resorted to flirting and dismissing the idea of sending him to the couch, downstairs. He smiled in return, accepting her answer, and let himself fall back against the pillows once again, and his eyes drift shut. He reached up to run a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs aside, as the heat from moments earlier began melting away. The temperature of the room felt comfortable now, and the soft music in the background was making him slightly tired.

When he sat up and looked down at her, she swallowed lightly, expecting him to kiss her. Instead, Eli just smiled, her feeble attempt at hiding her feelings falling flat. She sighed softly as he settled in against her pillows, no more words needing to be exchanged between them. Holly J rolled onto her side, away from him and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep, even though she knew it wouldn't come. Everything was just so messed up. Daily, she had to tell herself that she needed to wait for Declan, that in the fall they would be back together and she could just let herself feel whatever she felt. It was getting harder and harder, though, to keep making excuses, to keep thinking of reasons to see Eli, to justify their time together She just wanted to see him, have him touch her, hold her, be there. Was that so wrong?

Eli felt her shift on the mattress and turn away from him on her side, under the blankets. He sighed lightly, letting his eyes rake over her back for a moment, before he decided to do the same. He moved over to lay on his side, swallowing lightly. Everything about this was screaming 'messy,' and it scared the hell out of him. He hadn't stayed the night with anyone after hooking up. Never slept in their bed until the morning after. He always took off, and usually never talked to them again, although he had already broken that rule with Holly J. He let his eyes drift shut, trying to steady the thoughts as they raced, making him feel anxious. Forcing his mind blank, Eli yawned lightly, and finally felt himself drift off to sleep, everything around him fading into black.

**Epilogue**

I awoke to the faint sounds of my ipod, it still going from the night before. I still couldn't believe that he stayed. He actually stayed. I fully expected to wake up to an empty bed but I didn't. He was still sleeping soundly, a nice scab over the damage to his lip.

I sat up lightly, so as to not wake him, and swung my legs over the side of my bed, letting the blanket fall around me. The bright sunlight filtered through the window, the curtains and dust cutting it up into Jesus beams. I stood slowly, my legs being sore. There were faint purple shadows on my hips and the backs of my thighs, my own reminders of our shared sins. I stretched a bit, letting my muscles unwind, and I walked to my dresser, my eyes focusing on my reflection in my mirror.

The dried, crimson trail stood out against my pale skin, effectively making a map of my sensitive spots. A few of the stops formed lips. He marked me. He marked me as his own in his blood.

I grabbed a tissue and started scrubbing, needing to get him off of me. All of this was terrifying. I was never this rough, this violent and dark before. What if Declan wasn't enough anymore? What if, next time I'm in bed with Declan, I say Eli's name or bite him? Our lovemaking was innocent. There were no bruises or left over blood in the morning. Declan never pushed me against walls or fucked me in his car. I always felt safe and loved with Declan… but that didn't translate to fun.

I sighed to myself and shifted my focus, watching Eli roll over onto his stomach. His wrists were bruised slightly from my makeshift bindings and the traces of my nails down his back left pink streaks. I couldn't help but smile weakly. One thing was for sure, I always had fun with Eli. He didn't treat me like some princess, like a China doll that would break. He treated me like a woman. He let me be who I wanted to be and let me explore. I stopped scrubbing at my neck, the blood not budging without water.

After the time in the theater, I haven't slept with anyone else. I haven't really gone out all the much either, and maybe that was why. It wasn't that I felt any sort of guilt being with another man, after all, Eli wasn't my boyfriend and I had no emotional attachment. I didn't know how to explain it, I just didn't need to get laid by anyone else. Maybe I thought anyone else would be a disappointment and not worth my time. All I knew was that Eli was going to be hard to just give up.

I let my fingers follow the trail from my neck, across my collarbone and over to my shoulder, amazed at Eli's expertise when it came to my body. He was probably like that with every girl though, intuitively knowing how to please them and paying attention to their body language. It was a talent and it would be selfish for me to even entertain the idea of being his only, with or without a commitment.

I heard his stomach rumble from underneath my comforter and I smiled to myself, taking out a fresh pair of panties from my dresser and slipping them on. I grabbed the nearest shirt and pulled it over my head, realizing after that it was Eli's. Shrugging to myself, I hit the button my my ipod to kill the music finally and walked out my door, down to the kitchen. I think we have some eggs I could make.


End file.
